Amai Nakayoshi
by Gosangoku
Summary: Gokudera earns a reward for looking after Tsuna. — 5927.


Gokudera folded his arms and glared at Yamamoto in aggravation. He didn't know why the tall raven boy was following him. The only reason the silver-haired boy didn't launch his dynamite at him was because it would upset Tsuna, and he would be deeply aggrieved if the small brunet boy was distressed. "Where's Juudaime?" he eventually asked and his features morphing into a frown of concern and agitation. The taller boy put a finger to his chin as if pondering.

"I don't know," was his eventual blasé response, but he offered a cheerfully apologetic smile. Gokudera's brow twitched in annoyance.

"You aren't helpful!" the silver-haired boy exclaimed in irritation, growling.

Yamamoto grinned repentantly and waved his arms in defence. "Sorry, sorry," he said. "Maybe Kyoko-san will know," he suggested jovially, offering his optimism to the pessimistic adolescent beside him.

Gokudera didn't comprehend why the raven boy was always so chipper and constantly smiling – it was rather exasperating, especially his constant buoyant attitude.

"I don't want to see her." Gokudera glared and huffed.

The taller boy's grin widened. "Are you jealous 'cause Tsuna likes her?" he inquired inncently.

The silver-haired boy blushed slightly but soon scowled lividly at him. "Don't be such an idiot!" he quipped in annoyance. As they argued—admittedly, most from Gokudera's part—a certain girl walked past, looking rather downtrodden.

"Kyoko-san?" Yamamoto called in slight concern, though his happiness was still as apparent as ever. Gokudera twitched. How dare the baseball idiot stop arguing with him! "Is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked gently.

The light-brunette girl sighed softly and looked at the floor in melancholy. "Tsuna-kun is sick," she said softly. "His mother says I can't go and see him because he's too ill." She sighed again, displaying her obvious poignant sadness. "I'd like to bring him something to make him feel better, but…"

"Juudaime is sick?" Gokudera shouted in interruption with wide greyish-olive eyes, startling Kyoko. "I must go to him!" he declared. With no regards for his education, he dumped his schoolbag and dashed to Tsuna's house.

Yamamoto smiled ruefully at the depressed female before him. "Sorry, Kyoko-san. I've gotta go too, it seems," he explained regretfully but jovially as he threw Gokudera's bag over his left shoulder. "I'll see you around! And don't worry about Tsuna, we'll take care of him!" he called as he ran after Gokudera.

The brunette girl blinked after them and soon, a joyful smile spread across her face.

"Thank you."

**5927—8027—1827—6927**

"Tsu-kun!" Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother called from downstairs. "I'm going out. I'll be home in a few hours. Be careful and rest a lot!"

He then heard the door click shut and sighed, resting his head against his soft pillow which was gradually getting hotter due to his high temperature. He noticed the piles of homework on his desk and groaned.

"Haa… I don't want to do work, but I can't fall behind…" he murmured with a nervous frown. "Reborn won't appreciate it, either." _Not only will he "not appreciate it," – he'll kill me! Worse – he'll shoot me and I'll look stupid in front of Kyoko-chan!_

He sighed sorrowfully and pushed himself out of bed. He winced and leant against the head-post to steady himself when his head spun, and stumbled over to his desk. He winced as his head ached from moving, and his blood pounded in his ears. His body was boiling hot to the touch, and yet he was shivering from the cold. Tsuna coughed into his fist before haphazardly dumping himself into his chair unceremoniously.

Tsuna grabbed his math book and squinted at the blurred numbers. It was incomprehensible to him. He tried to do it, but he couldn't concentrate due to his pounding head and nausea… and he really didn't excel in math, to be honest. _I don't really excel in anything…_ he thought dejectedly with another sigh. "I wish I could be more useful to people." His chocolate-brown eyes fluttered closed and he leant on his arms. "I wish I could… protect everyone…" _In fights, I'm useless as usual. Everyone always protects me, and when I _do_ fight, it's only because of Reborn's bullets or because my friends are too hurt… I really am no-good. I deserve that nickname…_

He jumped five feet into the air with a startled "Hiiieee!" when his front door was being knocked at in an abusing manner. The brunette frowned anxiously but decided to face his fears. He stood up, staggering backwards at first before regaining his balance. He rubbed his cold arms before descending the stairs and reluctantly opening the door, trying not to cough or sniffle too much.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand in a childlike manner as he opened the door. He blinked on bewilderment up at his friends and lowered his hand. "Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun?" he asked innocently, curious and befuddled. "Why are you here?" he enquired warily, disguising another cough.

"I'm sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera apologised hastily. "It's just that Sasagawa told us that you're sick and—"

"You came here for me?"

Both boys stared down into Tsuna's large honey-brown eyes. Gokudera blushed slightly and Yamamoto grinned.

"Sure did, pal," the raven boy declared. "Gokudera was so worried he dropped his school bag and rushed off to see you." He laughed. The silver-haired boy scowled at him.

"Th—thank you so much," Tsuna said earnestly, though he felt rather guilty. "You didn't have to do that for me—" he was cut off as he started coughing loudly.

"Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed in worry. The brunet willed himself to stop coughing but it didn't work that well. After a couple of minutes of his coughing fit, he gasped for breath and smiled weakly.

"I'm okay," he assured his friend wearily. The silver-haired boy didn't seem convinced however. "You shouldn't have come all the way here just for me." He pursed his lips and frowned distraughtly. "You'll miss school…" he explained.

"Don't worry," Yamamoto beamed. "It won't matter if I miss training one afternoon," he explained. "You're more important than baseball."

Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief. Yamamoto really regarded him higher than his precious baseball? Mentally smacking himself, Tsuna berated himself. _I'm so stupid. Yamamoto's just so nice… I shouldn't have thought less of him like that… I don't deserve such good friends._

"I just want to be with the Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed fervently and passionately as usual.

Tsuna's concerned frown turned into a nervous smile. "Thanks, guys," he murmured tiredly. His eyes drooped slightly and he slumped against his door. _Suddenly, I'm so hot… I don't feel so good… I wanna sleep…_

He heard panicked cries of "Tsuna!" and "Juudaime!" before his world went black.

**5927—8027—1827—6927**

Yamamoto gently laid Tsuna down on his bed. "Should we undress him?" he asked. Gokudera gave him an incredulous look and he shrugged innocently. "When you get a fever, you may feel cold, but you have a high amount of body heat," he explained.

"I know that," Gokudera snapped in irritation. The raven just grinned at him.

"Top or bottom?" the taller one enquired. The silver-haired boy's head snapped up at him. "Do you wanna get his shirt or his pants?" he chuckled. Gokudera huffed to hide his blush and pulled off Tsuna's pyjama pants gently. Yamamoto happily yanked off the boy's jumper. They left his shirt and boxers on and pulled the blankets up to his neck. "Do you think they have medicine here?" he asked curiously.

"Why do you think his mother's not home?" Gokudera pointed out impatiently. "They probably don't." He shook his head and said more gently, "Juudaime will just have to settle for water for now," he said pityingly, forlorn at the prospect. The raven boy nodded and obliged, departing to gather a glass of cold water for the boy.

Gokudera stared at the brunet boy. He was pallid and shivering, but had a faint sheen of sweat on his brow. His cheeks were flushed pink due to his high temperature and his lower lip was trembling. His breathing came in shallow pants. "Nnn…" the boy moaned and turned his head to the side. His brown eyes fluttered open. They were hazed and confused. He blinked a few times. "G—Gokudera-kun…?" he whispered. He recalled the event previously and sat up hastily. "I—I'm sorry!" he gasped. "I didn't mean to… pass out like that…" His fluster deepened, but this time from embarrassment instead of fever.

"It's not your fault, Juudaime!" the silver-haired boy said quickly, grasping one of Tsuna's hands. The smaller boy made a startled noise and blushed deeper. "I will take care of you whilst you're sick – I promise!" he said ardently.

"Th—there's no need…" the brunet tried fruitlessly.

"Ah, you're awake," a cheerful voice exclaimed. Tsuna grabbed the glass of water that Yamamoto handed him with a quiet murmur of thanks. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Tsuna assured, not wanting his friends to worry. The other two boys didn't believe him for a second, but the raven nodded anyway, just to humour him. "I have to do my homework…" he said weakly.

"You're sick; you can't work, Juudaime," Hayato admonished.

"B—but… R—Reborn will—" the brunet boy began nervously.

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I will protect you with my life!"

"G—Gokudera-kun… there's really no need…" the boy tried wearily, but to no avail.

Gokudera took Tsuna's hands in his again and the boy, once again, let out a shocked yelp.

"Don't be so naïve, Juudaime! I must protect you! You are important to the Vongola family!" the brunet stared at the silver-haired boy before turning away silently. Gokudera seemed to notice this and squeezed Tsuna's hand tighter. "And me as well," he added in a more serious and sombre tone.

The brunet looked up with astonished eyes before blushing slightly. He smiled, which lit up the room. "Okay. For you guys, then… I guess I'll rest for a while…"

He fell asleep within seconds, and his two Guardians watched him all night.

**5927—8027—1827—6927**

The next week, Tsuna was well again. He ran to school, despite his lack of athletics, and upon arrival he leant against his knees and panted for breath.

"Juudaime!" he heard a familiar voice call.

"Gokudera-kun!" he exclaimed.

The silver-haired boy dashed to him. "Are you better?" he asked worriedly.

The brunet nodded with a small smile. "Yes, thanks to you and Yamamoto," he said jovially. His wide eyes shone with gratitude. "I wanted to get you a thank you present, but I couldn't afford anything, so…" His cheeks flared crimson as he leant up and placed a chaste kiss on Gokudera's cheek. The taller boy's eyes widened and he stilled, utterly stunned. Tsuna, exceedingly flustered, apologised and ran off with a feeble, "I—I'll see you in class!"

Hayato raised a hand to his cheek and touched the place where the smaller boy had kissed him. "…You're welcome."

**5927—8027—1827—6927**

**Gosangoku: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_** obviously does not belong to me. Why would I write **_**fan**_**fictions about it if I did? C'mon, dudes. Anyway, I prefer 1827, but 5927 is cute too. —Grins— '**_**Actually, all pairings with Tsuna are cute. I also like D18, though… and 6918, 8018, 8059 and Ken/Chikusa.**_**'**

**Tsuna-kun: G—Gosan-kun! Wh—why did you make me kiss **_**Gokudera**_**-kun? —Blushes—**

**Hibari: …You kissed **_**him**_**? …Prepare to be bitten to death.**

**Tsuna: Hiiieee! N—no, I – H—Hibari-san, wh—why are you biting me there – ahh! You're not even using tonfa's! You're using yo—your **_**mouth**_**! Hibari-saaaaaan!**

**Mukuro: Kufufu… naughty Kyouya, could it be **_**you**_** are attempting to take Sawada Tsunayoshi's body as well?**

**Hibari: -clutches Tsuna tightly- This is **_**mine**_**.**

**Tsuna: -scarred- Pl—please r—review… '**_**and let Gokudera or Yamamoto come rescue meeee! Hiiiieeee!**_**'**


End file.
